There's Nothing Wrong with Your Eyes
by RyoutaShota
Summary: Yuuya stared into Ryouta's eyes and they were intense and cold. Perhaps the wildflowers and mushrooms that grew along his spine were the blossoms of love, but he wasn't sure. He was 16 and a blooming bud and he wasn't sure what he wanted. But he felt warm and he felt right and maybe this is where he was supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Let Me Walk with You in My Dreams

* * *

Yuuya had frozen hair _(cold, cold, icy cold), _and eyes sunk into his lily-white face: cheek bones raised up high, eyebrows permanently cocked, rosy cheeks and pink lips, _(lips that bloomed out from mouth-bones, Cupid's Bow acute in angle)_. And Ryouta watched him, from a far off corner, fingers tightening around a tile's edge, the rough corners scratching his delicate fingertips. He watched him, and the more his lips moved and the more his hips swayed, the faster his own heart would beat and the more he would cling to his shirt around the beating area _(his heart was about to burst out and he knew it, and he wondered how he'd look strewn across the ground, a bloody mess and his heart running off, basking in the newly found glow of Freedom)_

Yuuya suddenly turned around and in that moment maybe his heart did run off, or stop, but he quickly found it within himself to turn back around and hide once again. After a few seconds, which seemed like millennium of only him and the echoing sound of his pounding head and pounding heart _(he could hear it, Ryouta was sure he could hear his heart beating at 200 bpm)_, he peeked over the corner, and his red eyes bloomed with vigor in the split second that Yuuya's eyes met with his. And he'll remember that millisecond for days to come; his icy eyes _(so cold, someone please turn on a heater) _were a stage of pale blues and blue pleas, and their curtains were decorated with long blonde fringes that batted eagerly in the presence of someone beautiful. And he watched, as he _(so absolutely beautiful; Nature must be jealous)_, and the girl that danced in his stage of vision, left a beautiful garden of daisies in their wake. They shined so brilliantly, like stars or diamonds, and it made him wonder why he was so incredibly dim in comparison. He wandered from his range of vision, and then Ryouta Kawara retired from his hiding spot to walk, with shaky knees, back to his waiting friend on the floor below him.

* * *

His name was an acronym, and Ryouta took his time picking out each word and letter to delicately define him:

Y oung teeth, white and brilliant

U p up up, for he was taller than him _(towering, towering, towering over him. He was certain that if he leaned in close enough to smell his cologne, he could hear his pulse through his neck and feel his heartbeat)_

U nctuous (_What a nice word. He thought it suited him well, the way it slid off his tongue and hung in the air)_

Y oung lips, pink and merry

A lluring; for when he walked by him the cologne he wore wafted to his being and clung to his nose. (but he knew he was always walking with another girl, and it left his skull and the halogens in his bones green, covered in seeds and rain, to grow poisonous mushrooms and grass)

S kinny, so so skinny he could break at any moment. He was afraid to touch him because he knew he was perfect and delicate; that his face was porcelain and his hands were melted and calloused sea glass.

A dult. He's aged two decades in 18 years and it shows in the worry lines that creep on his forehead and the knowledge that grows from his scalp.

K inetic; always moving, always going, in and out of the infirmary, tending to Ryouta's own stomach illness or to the private affairs of the doctor.

A loof. Work was separate from love; and love was almost separate from everything else.

Z ealous. Energetic, bountiful, enough to make him tired just thinking about it.

A ffable. _(Laughable, affable, laughable, affable. He rolled the two words around in his mouth.)_

K nightly. He had himself built up to be this knight in shining armor, and Ryouta wished to be the fair maiden in distress he would save and fall in love with.

I dealistic. _"Life is like falling in love; and love is like a blooming rose." (He would always spout absolute nonsense like that about idealistic living.)_

* * *

Yuuya Sakazaki. Sa-ka-za-ki. Perfect two-lettered-four-syllabled name. Ryouta twiddled his thumbs and nervously clacked his hard teeth against each other as he made his way towards the side hallway stairs. His thighs were trembling. Why in the world was he so nervous? He saw the direction in which Yuuya walked off, he wasn't going to come this way, but regardless, why were the tendons in his bony knee caps quivering like newborn leaves in a spring storm? He shook his head, and the more his blue hair moved from his scalp the more he felt the thought leave him. He stiffened his legs and made the journey down the stairs.

No sooner than he had looked up from his feet that he was greeted by the almost blinding cheer of his childhood friend. She had short hair like wheat stalks and small eyes like pearly beads but the most prominent part of her face was her grandiose smile that shined bright enough to blind you of the rest of her.

"Hey Ryouta! Back from Kazuaki's room?" She patted him on the shoulder and winded her arm back to release a sharp punch on Ryouta's right shoulder.

It took a second or two, but the pain was certainly there and the pain was enough to make an elephant cry mercy. He dropped his belongings and collapsed on his knees clutching the area of impact.

"Y-yeah…" He replied weakly. "I'm back… Hiyoko…" He wondered if she sometimes forgot that she had the strength of an entire Chinese army. He felt hot tears sting his waterline.

"Oh, get up you little fragile daisy petal, it wasn't that bad." She extended a pale hand to his aide. He took it with slight distrust and when Hiyoko saw the line of shiny tears at the bottom of his eyes, her own went wide.

"Oh gosh! Ryouta I'm so sorry! Don't cry! Don't cry!" She pulled him into a tight grasp which was forceful in of itself; and not helping much at all, but, regardless, he appreciated the thought.

She had grown increasingly sensitive to when he would cry ever since his mother died, because she'll never forget how desperate and lonely and absolutely hopeless he looked, strung out on the bench as if he had nothing to live for. She'd never forget how red, red, red, his face was like lava melting off his face. He told her, he told her in his own words that loneliness was a part of him, that it was coded in his blood and embedded in his skin, that it was written in his eyes and that it grew from his fingernails. And she felt so terrible that all she could do was hold him to her heart as if he were the medicine to cure her of that terrible ache. She never wanted to see him like that again and she swore it from that day on that she would protect him in place of his mother.

She shook the thought from her mind because the last thing she wanted Ryouta thinking was that she was reminded of his mother's death every time his eyes would water themselves. She separated her arms from the lock they had around his neck and she patted his shoulders. She looked at him for a second as he shamelessly wiped the tears from his eyes (he was so sure that Hiyoko was so used to his tears that she could water her garden with them) and she took it within herself just to smile and brush the hairs off his collar and sleeves.

They walked home from there, arms linked together.

* * *

Hello! It's been a while since I've posted anything. I do plan on eventually getting somewhere with this story, but for now, please leave a review and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"H-hi!"

What day of the week was it? How does one spell that? What was his name? Where were his thoughts going? They were leaving his mind like butterflies out of a cage, every wing and every antenna replaced with the words "Don't mess this up, don't mess this up, for the love of God, don't mess this up."

Ryouta smiled and his face became all lovestruck eyes and pearly white teeth, the enthusiasm in his voice boiling over and spilling out like an over-carbonated soda.

"Bonjour, mon ami, ca va?" Yuuya replied, delicately showcasing his two years of French he took just some years ago.

"I-I don't know what you just said but! Um! Buenos dias!" Ryouta cursed himself for not taking French with Yuuya, then cursed himself twice because, replying in Spanish? Really? What, was this going to become a battle of the bilinguals?

They stared at each other, and minds raced through his thoughts-no, wait- thoughts minded through their-no, through his mind the race went-no, gosh, what's happening to him? What should he do? Did he mess it up? Did Yuuya not understand his Spanish? What should he do? Should he talk about the weather? Talk about his eyes? Confess his dying love? Kiss him right on the mouth? Were any of his options more damnable than the others?

"So! Um!" His voice cracked. (Your eyes are the moon, they are the stars, your lips are what beckon the sun and I to come up every morning). He cleared his throat, "oh, uh, sorry about that… I mean uh, yeah! The uh, the clouds! Yeah! The weather has been really nice recently!" (The world rotates for you and your ephemeral beauty; your white hair and white eyelashes).

"Yeah, I suppose you could say so." (What would I see if I tore open your chest? Would your heart be there, fluttering like a baby bird? Would it beat for me? Would your lungs turn your air into the perfume you exhale?)

Yuuya turned his head to the windows on the side of the hallway, "Isn't it beautiful how the clouds shade the Earth from the heat of the sun? I guess you could say it's rather, swaggie, yeah?"

Gosh… he's so cool… how was he supposed to reply to something as breathtakingly romantic as that? The clouds were swaggie… amazing…

"Yeah! They really are! I've always loved cloudy days. I don't really like the humidity though, you know? But even worse than that is fog! H-hey, did you know that fog only occurs when the clouds get too close to Earth? Ha ha." Yes, good, time for the deal breaker. "It's uh, it's really… uh… ironic how the uh… the clouds only want to get close to the Earth! But it causes an inconvenience to everyone else… That's swaggie too, isn't it?" Yes, that was perfect. He gave himself a hypothetical pat on the back.

Ryouta piqued Yuuya's interest, and he turned his head towards him and stared him down with the intensity that the sun was not giving out that day. "Hm, you seem to know a lot about nature, Ryouta." (You're beautiful and I'm clumsy and I have no idea how I'm supposed to love you any other way than how I am right now. I love your purely and clumsily and whole –heartedly, with my entire being, and I don't know what to do with this messy heart of mine).

He was obviously impressed at his use of slang.

"Yeah! I love nature! Nature is awesome!"

"You don't say?" (I would burden an eternity of sorrows to ensure your teeth see the sunlight every day), "But, it seems I have to go uh,"(No, please don't go.) He peered towards the corner, where the infirmary waited for him, unlocked, and open, "participate in some club activities."

"Yuuya, you're not in any extracurricular clubs though." Why, why, why did he say that?! He's not supposed to know that about him! (You're beautiful, you're precious, you're nectar to my eyes, you're the halogens in my bones, please don't go, I need you, I love you).

"Oh, haha, you don't say huh? Oh mon Dieu! What's that over there!" Yuuya pointed in the opposite direction with a horrified expression on his face.

"Wh-what?!" Ryouta turned and looked, but when there was nothing, Yuuya had already left.

He's gone. "O-oh… I guess he must've been busy…Well, nothing of it! Good job today, Ryouta." He gave himself a small pep talk as he headed down the stairs to meet his little bird-like friend Hiyoko.

"Hey! Ryouta! Down for some udon today? I'll treat you!"

He smiled a really cheeky smile, and mentally prepared how he was going to tell her about his romantic escapades today.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Swaggie?! The clouds were swaggie?! The clouds were fucking swaggie?! I can't believe this!"

"Wasn't that so cool and romantic?"

"No! No! No! Not at all! If there's one thing we can confirm out of this, it's that Yuuya is a Grade A tool douchebag!"

"Wh-what?! No! No! What he said about the clouds was so romantic and cool!"

She stared hard at him. "Ugh, whatever, it's your man-crush, my opinions on him don't have much to do about it, anyway, what did you do after that?"

"Oh man! You won't believe this! Okay, I had like, a breakthrough, I came up with the perfect thing to say in reply okay, so, okay, get this, wow, okay, you won't believe this either."

"Get on with it!"

"Sorry, okay. So, I figured since we were talking about weather, I'd mention my favorite type of weather! So I told him, I said, 'I hate humidity! But fogs worse, it only happens because the clouds get too close to the Earth. Isn't that painfully ironic?' And I turned and looked him in the eyes and I felt as if all time stopped! I felt shivers running up and down my spine like Okosan! It was so perfect!" Hiyoko's interest was piqued. "Then, I said 'the clouds want to be close to the Earth but it causes an inconvenience for everyone. Isn't that swaggie as well?' "

"Ryouta."

"What?"

"God give me strength to not slap you across the face right now, you used his own douchey slang back at him?!"

"Well, I figured, yeah! I might as well try it, you know? Appeal to his interests and all that."

"Oh my god I'm friends with a bunch of tool idiots."

"Well, anyway, after that, he had to leave, and so here we are now, at this udon restaurant."

"Jesus Christ."

"I'm sorry…"

"Well, don't be. I mean, as long as he seemed impressed I guess…" Hiyoko held her head in her hand as she sipped the rest of her soda.

"Gosh, but, Hiyoko! Gosh, shucks, I don't really know what to do! Just talking to him gave me the biggest rush of my life! And thinking abouthim makes me heart feel likes it ready to burst out of my chest! I don't know what to do!"

"Tell him, then. I mean, if you were able to bond with him over "swaggie," then you're able to confess to him, if you ask me."

"C-confess?! Confess… confess…confess…" He rolled the syllables of the word around in his mouth.

"Look, he gets confessions back and forth every day, it's not like he'll think yours is weird or anything."

"B-but… but… Hiyoko… how do I know he… well… that he…" his voice softened to a quiet whimper, "likes boys?"

"You don't."

"W-what?! Then what's the point! He hangs around with girls all the time! Pretty girls too! I don't have a chance!"

"H-hey… Don't say that… I mean, well, you can be a pretty girl too."

"That's! That's! Hiyoko! That's not the same! I become Coolene because I have to, not because I want to… Plus most of my tips are from you…"

"Okay, okay, sorry, I just meant to say youre a pretty boy and a pretty girl and I bet you those pretty arm-candy girls can't say that."

"Thank you…" Was that really a compliment though?

They ate in silence for a few moments, aware that their food was becoming cold.

Hiyoko's tone turned serious, "I still think you should confess though."

"Why?!"

"Ryouta. He's graduating this year! It's now or never, plus, you never know what's going to happen either! What if one day he mysteriously leaves on some sort of mission as a secret top agent spy or something, and he never comes back to school?! I mean, that's really ridiculous and it sounds like it'd only happen in some kind of ridiculous romantic drama, and I doubt it'll ever happen but…"

"I'm going to go under cardiac arrest."

"No you won't! Look, I'm here, okay. Hiyoko Tousaka, master of teenage boy romance! I can tell you a few things about Yuuya maybe, and help you prepare for confessing!"

"I don't want to though!"

"Yeah you do, of course you do," Ryouta whimpered in reply, "Well uh, okay! Let's try to figure out what Yuuya likes!"

"Not me."

"Hush up, you Debbie downer… Alright well, you go to the infirmary a lot, don't you? Do you ever notice anything?"

"Well uh, honestly, I don't do much… I mean, I say hi to him but I get so shy I don't say anything else…"

"Are you kidding me? Ryouta, you have a stomach disorder, and he works in the infirmary. It's like an Avril Lavigne song! You know, 'he was a boy (who had a stomach disorder), he was also a boy (who was a nurse), can I make it any more obvious?'"

"Hiyoko that's not even remotely close to the original."

"Okay, well, that doesn't matter. You have so many opportunities to get close to him you just have to try it! I mean well, I've been in the infirmary a few times myself and I mean I-"

"Why do you go to the infirmary?"

"Huh? What?" Her eyes grew wide, "For you, of course."

"But Hiyoko, I never see you in the infirmary."

"Oh, hah, well, would you look at that. What a weird coincidence."

"Hiyoko…Do you…?"

"Do I what? Well, I mean, I, uh, I skip Shuu's, I uh, I mean, Nanaki's class, to go hear Shuu- I mean, to hang out. Hang out with Yuuya. guy, let's talk about him."

"But Hiyoko, you have perfect attendance in Nanaki's class. You hardly ever leave to go to the restroom."  
"Huh? What was that? Oh uh! Waiter! Please refill my drink! Haha, sorry! Looks like I'm going deaf. Isn't that funny?" She beckoned over a waiter and he took her glass of cola.

"Hiyoko, are you and Shuu-"  
"Oh man! Did you see that baseball game last night!?"

"It's not baseball season."

"Oh, did I say baseball? I meant football."

The space between them grew chillingly quiet.

Ryouta stared at her in disbelief. "Hiyoko… are you-?"

"Am I what? A great friend? Hell yeah I am."

"Hiyoko... You're about as see-through as a kiddie pool right now."

"Hm? What? Kiddie pool? Swimming? You want to see Yuuya in a bathing suit? Ryouta, that's naughty of you! But yeah! Yuuya! What a swell guy! Let's talk about Shuu- I mean, Yuuya. Hah, it's really easy to mix their names up I mean they both have two u's in them!" She cackled to herself for a few moments, while Ryouta stared at her in total disbelief. Moments of silence passed through them. Finally, her voiced calmed down, "You're going to confess to him, right?"

"I can't…"

"Yes you can! Okay, look, I'll help you work it out okay." She leaned in close. "Let's make a battle plan. You in?"

His entire face turned red, but he knew everything that Hiyoko said was true. He'll be gone soon. What if tomorrow is the last day he'll see him? Who knows. He slowly nodded his head. Tomorrow will be the first day of his pink, rose-bud romance with Yuuya.


End file.
